Minor Character Angsty Backstories and General Sadness
by Steampunk Wilson
Summary: Pretty much as the title says. Thank you to ILLIIIVVVEEEE for letting me use this :) WARNING: Will/may include, crying, homophobia, self harm depression and attempted suicide, some varying minor mental disorders, perhaps, and much more. I'm not entirely decided yet on what everyone's story is going to include, but I will do them all in time. Updates may take a while to appear.
1. Intro

**Hello world. This is a concept I kind of borrowed of another author on this site, who got it from a tumbler (did I spell that right?) post. They were called ILIIVVVEEEE, so check out their original. My favourite was the one with Space Kid :)**

 **I'm gonna include sad backstories and general angst for all the minor characters, not just Camp Campbell's, but Woodscouts and Flower Scouts as well, and perhaps even Daniel. I do like feedback, so the odd review is appreciated :)**

 **Anyway, here we go!...**

 **(psst, go onto next chapter)**


	2. First

**This chapter is called: Even bullies can cry**

 **This is Nurf's story**

"I'm sorry, but it's over." The other boy gave Nurf a hopeful look, probably hoping his now ex-boyfriend wouldn't lash out at him like he had to so many people.

Nurf felt anger welling up inside, but let it go. Chris was a good guy.

"That's OK." He muttered. Chris looked shocked.

"Really? I mean, I-"

"No, it's good. No hard feelings man." He turned and hurried away, away from their spot on the school playground. Nurf waited until he was out of Chris's sight, then broke into a run. Not only was he strong, he was also fast, and reached the school gate easily. It was only small, so he jumped right over. Nurf didn't care about skipping school, he never had. But he just had to get away, away from Chris, the other kids, everyone.

He found himself in a kiddies park, that had a few young mums and toddlers milling about.

"Fuck off!" He shouted, and the parents were only too glad to grab their children and do just that.

Nurf sat down against the climbing frame and put his head in his hands. Just when he'd thought he found the right guy to spend his life with, it was all ruined, all gone to shit AGAIN! What was it this time? His violent attitude? His mum being in prison? Or was it just Nurf himself?

"Stupid idiot." Nurf muttered, grabbing his school tie from where it was loosely knotted around his fat neck and pulled at it until it tore in half. He always did this when he was stressed, which wasn't wise, as his family lacked money. But it had been a rough week already, fired from his part time job, told he was failing his current high school exams, his dad giving him a nice shiny bruise... And now Chris He had no friends, no boyfriend. He had no one.

The little boy hiding in Nurf longed for a simpler time. Back before mum had stabbed the bitch his father was cheating on her with. Back before dad started drinking and beating his son. He thought back to the nicest memory he had recorded...

 _"OK son, open your eyes!"_

 _Nurf opened his eyes and gasped. A cake, with his name on it. And candles, all six of them! But they had no cake ingredients in the cupboard, he'd seen none, so..._

 _"You BOUGHT a CAKE!" Nurf exclaimed. His mum nodded happily._

 _"Yeah, your daddy knows a guy." She answered with a smiled, grinning at her husband. "We had it made special, your favourite flavour!"_

 _"Yeah! Best birthday ever!" The six year old cheered, and dug out a slice with his own meaty hand., His parents laughed and held hands, watching their son stuff his face._

It had been a kindly laugh that day, not the sneering, drunk laugh his father laughed now whenever Nurf ate. Different memories came up now.

 _"Ha!" Nurf rolled his eyes. Not AGAIN!_

 _"Shut up." he muttered, biting into the small sandwich that would have to keep him fed until he could nick some kid's lunch money tomorrow and buy something to eat._

 _"Whatssa matter, gay boy?" His father sneered, coming so close that Nurf could smell the alcohol on his breath. He scowled at his drunken parent._

 _"I'm not gay." He muttered. "I've said a billion times, it's called being pansexual."_

 _"Potato, potato._ **(you know the expression, I can't spell it properly)** _But you're not gonna get yourself some boyfriend with that stomach." He prodded the bit where Nurf's stomach bulged out from under his T-Shirt. Nurf blushed and shoved his dad away._

 _"Shut up. I'm not THAT fat!" His dad laughed._

 _"You're a fucking potato! Got no respect for decent figure-"_

 _"I said SHUT UP, you HYPOCRIT!" Nurf snapped, shoving his sandwich hard onto the table. His dad's eyes instantly narrowed._

 _"Don't you talk to your father like that!" He roared, and his fat fist smacked into his son's arm._

 _Nurf was big and strong, but his father was even more so. He was shoved back wards and felt instant pain as his bones jolted._

 _"Asshole!" He spat, and tried to hit his dad back, but just like every time he tried, his father was faster, and Nurf was smacked hard in the face. He stumbled back and landed on the floor, tasting blood immediately._

 _"Fuck off to bed or something, fat boy!" He dad breathed out heavily. Nurf got up quickly and ran off to his dingy bedroom and shoved his face into his pillow, letting the tears fall, hoping and praying that his dad wouldn't come in. He wasn't just crying because of the physical pain, but from knowing that his life would never be happy again._

That was three months ago. Nurf's life hadn't gotten any better, if anything, it was ten times as bad. His bruises had faded, but new ones had emerged, and in return, new ones had emerged on his classmates. If he had to suffer, it felt good knowing he didn't go through it alone. Maybe Chris deserved to feel some of Nurf's pain.

"Why are you crying?" Nurf jumped and looked around. A little boy, perhaps three years old, stood next to him, his mum sat on a bench, observing the scene.

The boy repeated his question. Nurf quickly wiped his eyes; he hadn't been aware that he was crying.

"Go away." He snapped. The boy ignored him and squatted down next to him.

"Why are you so fat?" He asked rather tactlessly. Nurf gasped, as his memories played in his head again. _You're a fucking potato! Fat boy! That stomach!_

"Shut UP!" Nurf roared, and shoved the boy backwards, just as he had wanted to do to his dad that night. The toddler screamed. His mother jumped to her feet and ran over, shouting.

"Don't you DARE call me fat, you little DICKHEAD!" Nurf yelled, kicking the boy in the ribs.

"Get the FUCK away from my SON, you cunt!" The woman screamed, shoving Nurf backwards.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Nurf shoved her back, making her fall to the ground beside he screaming child.

"Go to hell, both of you!" Nurf roared, and turned on his heel, running away from the park as fast as he could. He ended up by the side of the local off licence, wiping his face furiously in case anyone else from his school was playing truant. He had no friends to be with, nowhere to go.

No purpose really. No one who wanted him, or even loved him. Except for mum in prison, but by the time she got out, he'd probably be in jail himself.

He might as well just go to jail now. It wasn't like there was anyone who cared.

 **So, what do you think? I get it wasn't really that angsty, but it's what I've got. Let me know in the reviews :)**


	3. Second

**I have kind of an order to go about this. First will be Camp Campbell, then Woodscouts, the Flower Scouts, then Daniel, then a special minor character who I'm simply going to refer to as 'surprise character'. But I know the fans love him/her :)**

 **This chapter is called: Behind the Mascara**

 **This is Ered's story**

Since she had been little, Ered's fathers had always stood up for her, even though they had a tough time with work, money and society as it was. Nowadays, Ered seemed to always be returning the favour.

She still remembered the day she had become their daughter though, over ten years ago now, that day when her life had changed. She'd been a shy and withdrawn girl back then, still scared from her first home with her real parents.

She still remembered that too.

The lady who had run the orphanage (Ered had long since forgotten her name) had invited her into her office and told her: "Meredith, we've found you a home to go to with kind parents who can take care of you. Isn't that nice?" She was always too over excited and happy, a bit like that councillor at the camp she kept getting sent to, David or something. Upon receiving the news, had simply nodded. The lady had gestured over to the corner where too men were sitting, both wearing friendly smiles and identical, stoic outfits.

"These are Simon and Alistair. They're going to be your new dads."

Ered had kept quiet on the car ride home, but she was a little confused. Simon and Alistair didn't look like brothers, and they acted like a married couple. She saw the rings and managed to deduce that they were. This confused her still. She remembered one night when her father had been watching TV and an advert had come on where two men were feeding a little boy some soup. It looked like a nice family scene, and Ered had smiled. Her father had thrown his shoe at the TV, and when he saw his daughter smiling, he had yanked her from the floor and dragged her into another room.

"Those people are EVIL, you hear me?!" He yelled at her. "They are MENACES to society!"

Ered had still been young and stupid enough to ask why. She'd had that black eye for a fortnight.

The house they arrived at was so much nicer than the orphanage; huge, with a swimming pool and Ered's very own bedroom! This was a luxury she'd never had in her life, only a dorm to share with other kids, and a smelly cupboard to curl up in before that. But this was nice and sunny and looked comfy. Ered had given her first smile in AGES and Alistair had taken her on a tour while Simon made dinner. Pizza had been her favourite food at the time, so it was pizza she got; good homemade pizza, not the cheap stuff that got served at the orphanage. Ered spoke to her new fathers for the first time.

"Thank you."

They then thanked her for being there, being the daughter they had wanted for so long. This made Ered happy. She then worked up the courage to ask the question that had been on her mind ever since they were introduced.

"Are you married?" She caught a slight look of discomfort passed between Simon and Alistair. Then Alistair answered:

"Yes, Meredith. We are." Ered tried to think of something to say that wouldn't be quoting her birth father. Simon filled the silence.

"I know it's different from what you are used to and expect, Meredith. But it's the way we are and, yes some people don't like it very much. But we hope you can be OK with it?"

"My real daddy says gay people are evil." Ered muttered. Again, that look.

"And, do you agree?"

Ered spoke the truth. "No. He never made sense. You're nice and I like it here." She gave them a wide smile, which they happily returned.

Now, over a decade later, Ered had grown out of her shell by a LONG way, and had already experienced a lifetime of snarky, homophobic comments from people she knew nothing about and who knew nothing about her, and her peers, alike. And she was sick of it, sick of everyone rejecting her family because of her fathers' sexuality! Honestly, what was the DEAL?! Homophobia was just... there was no other word for it really, uncool!

Ered knew she was one of the 'cool' girls at school. Never really paying attention in lessons, always a bit of a rebel, wearing too much make up to fit in with the rules. At first, being popular was exciting, but it had quickly become a drag. Now Ered was constantly anxious that someone would notice the flaws in her pretty, pink armour, such as her love for Disney movies, or her old habit of sucking her thumb while she slept.

Or her gay dads.

Ered was exactly embarrassed by the fact that her parents were of the same sex, but she hated the double take people always did whenever they saw them together, the look in their eyes when Ered introduced her friends. Even if they weren't homophobes, they still had the same look, the look that singled out the Miller family from anyone else's.

So Ered covered it up, most of the time, but sometimes, she had to stand up to people, the way her fathers had once stood up for her.

"Hey, fag girl, wait up!" Ered scowled as the annoying, younger boy caught up with her as she walked down the corridor to her next lesson.

"Don't you dare call me that, you little dick." She snapped. "Or I'll hit you in the face so hard you'll be grinning out your ass!" He laughed.

"You kiss your mum with that mouth? Oh yeah, I forgot, you don't have one. Or is one of your dads the 'feminine' type?"

Ered had already been suspended once this term, and she didn't want to be again. But this guy, Brendan, was just pushing ALL of her buttons today. Ered wasn't afraid to give him a slap, but in a crowded corridor, this wasn't really plausible.

"Don't you DARE insult my dad like that!"

"Which one?"

That was it.

Ered punched him so hard he was knocked back into some younger kids, who yelped in surprise. Brendan gasped, and gently touched a bleeding nose. The entire corridor stopped and stared.

"You FUCKING DARE talk about my family like that again and I'll, I'lll..." Ered gasped, and flushed red.

"Meredith Miller!" She heard a teacher yell her name. She'd fucked it all up, again! Goddamn it!

Ered turned and ran, away from the teacher, away from all the kids, away, far away...

AKA, the drama studio. No one was in there yet, so Ered curled up behind a curtain and sobbed, at what she'd just done, at her life, at the way she'd always have to hide who she really was from everyone else. Being cool was a curse, because it meant normal, kind people didn't want to talk to you or be your friend. And you had to hide your insecurities from those who did want to hang out with you.

Ered just wanted to be free of this reputation, free from all those stares, sneers, people like Brendan. That the world wasn't filled with people like her birth father. There was no way to put homophobia behind bars. It was just... there, horrible and ugly and Ered couldn't stand it a moment longer.

Why did being accepted have to come with such a heavy price?

 **The last bit felt a little like Heathers the Musical, but you have to get inspiration from somewhere!**


	4. Third

**This has not been abandoned! It was just a side project for other stuff and I had a lot of stuff to write lately. But yeah, we're back.**

 **This chapter is called: I never thought it would go this far**

 **This is Harrison's story**

It wasn't exactly an accident. Harrison knew this, knew that he had kind of meant to do it. But not like this! Not so...

Not so Jackson would never come back.

To be fair, his brother was a right shit, annoying to Harrison, disrespectful to his parents, an eight year old Harrison thought he was doing them a favour.

 _"Hey Jackson, can you help with this trick I'm working on?"_

 _"Sure thing. It'll probably go wrong anyway."_

And it did. He made his brother disappear. After so much practise on rabbits and cats, he managed it!

Harrison had told his brother that would be for a few minutes, but as revenge for all the annoying things his brother did, Harrison left his brother in limbo for an hour or so, had dinner and played candy crush for a bit, before going to get Jackson back.

"And presto!" Harrison said smoothly, whisking the cloth aside.

Jackson wasn't there.

"No, wait, um, presto! Presto! PRESTO! JACKSON!"

But nothing made it work.

"How's the magic going boys?" His mother called up to him. She realised what Harrison had done, screamed and ran from him. That moment forward, Harrison's life changed forever.

His mother always jumped around him, wouldn't be in the same room as he was for any reasonable amount of time. His father barely spoke to him. Desperately, Harrison desperately tried to make his brother reappear so that it would all stop. He read through the spell book he'd gotten the method from. And then he saw it. A little box in the corner of the page that he had barely skimmed over when reading.

 _If this spell is active for more than an hour, it will be permeant._

"WHAT!" Harrison gasped. "No, no, no way!" He dropped the book from his shaking hands. How had he missed it! Why had he kept his brother there, in limbo?! All to beat his high score? And he's ruined it forever, everything was ruined forever!

"It was just a prank!" Harrison cried, already feeling tears come down his cheeks. He put his head in his hands as the horrible realisation dawned on him.

Jackson was gone. Forever. His parents hated/feared him. Permanently. His life was pretty much over at eight!

From that moment on, Harrison slaved through his bleak existence, rarely being happy at anything. No parents showed up at school plays, prizegivings, and if he had played football, they probably wouldn't have attended the matches. Nobody ever recovered. It was as if his annoying brother had left a hole that could never be filled. An incomplete jigsaw. An act gone wrong.

And all his fault. It was always his fault, Harrison seemed to ruin everything. His parents obviously thought so. He could always hear his father cursing his name every time he dropped a plate or something downstairs. And his mother quickly shushing him, in case 'he' heard.

Harrison had stopped joking around with his magic a while ago. He just sat and watched it all go by. Over and over again, every day was the same, rejection, being feared, left out. No more magic kids. No friends.

With a sigh, Harrison reflected on it all yet again. His life sucked.

If only he hadn't been so stupid! Now it had all spiralled out of his control, and he knew he had fucked it up good. There was no chance he would ever be less miserable than this again.


End file.
